Sanctuary Of Martians
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: J'onn wishes to have a sanctuary in hopes of his people rebuilding and gets a surprise from two of his own kind, one a friend, and one a former foe looking to make peace. How will it go? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another terrific story by guestsurprise, who owns K'ysramador. Justice League belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

 **Sanctuary Of Martians**

J'onn J'onzz was now able to find a quiet place on Earth to build a quiet Sanctuary for himself. He was living there by himself now that the war was over. He occasionally had the portal open so that he could visit Mars whenever possible. He was still learning to forgive the white Martians for the annihilation of his species. He was now at peace with some of the leaders and they occasionally would meet with him and the other members of the Justice League to speak about peace. But always being in human form was taking a toll on him; he preferred to be in his natural alien like form.

He was now able to breathe again. He was able to live in this private old castle that he built from hand on his own private land that he bought under the name of J'onn J'onzz. The castle was so large that it could easily house many people, but he had it hidden under many trees and brush deep in the swamp brush. It was perfectly hidden from the rest of the world.

As he was taking a swim in a nearby pond, he heard someone walking by. He was definitely curious because no one came in that swamp at all. It was labeled to be filled with crocodiles, alligators, and ghosts. Part of that was true; there was alligators and crocodiles that lived in the area, but being a Martian was not afraid. Suddenly, he heard screaming! He ran out to see what was happening and saw a small little girl hitting a crocodile with her backpack. The beast had already bitten into her bag and was trying to pull her in. He quickly changed into his human form and ran to grab the small girl. He grabbed her in his arms and quickly flew her back to his front door.

"Are you alright?" He asked, scanning her for injuries.

"I think so." She said, her breathing erratic.

"Calm down. It's alright." He said, now trying to get her to breathe a bit easier. "What are you doing out here?"

"I got lost from town."

"Lost?" He asked. He knew she had to be running from someone to get this far into his swamp.

"Yes. I was trying to…to…,"

"Shhh, no need to continue. I need to get you back to town."

"Where am I?"

"You're at Jones Hall." He said softly. Her eyes widened and she began to squirm, but he held on to her. "It's alright! I'm not a ghost and this place is not haunted."

"Are you sure?!" The little girl asked.

"Yes. I am sure." He chuckled, now standing up and carrying the little girl back to his car. "I'm taking you to the police station; they will help you get home." The little girl nodded and soon they were driving back to town.

When J'onn returned back home, he saw his portal light was going off. It was as if someone from another galaxy wanted to enter his home. Cautiously, he put on the communicator where he could see the person's face. He almost fell back with shock! It was a red Martian!

"Please. Do not be alarmed. My name is K'ysramador. I am only here to speak of peace."

"You must have me mistaken for someone else. I have no business with the planet Mars unless it is with the Justice League." He said, now very curious. Red Martians were seen as royalty and the white Martians were seen as very dangerous and lethal.

"Wait Mr. J'onzz. I am interested in living on Earth for a little while. I want to help be an ambassador of Mars, as humans call our planet."

"I am unsure if that is a safe idea. Many people still fear the people outside of Earth; anyone from other worlds do frighten them."

"May I come through your portal, Mr. J'onzz? I assure you I mean no harm." The new Martian smiled warmly. John gently smiled and watched as the new Martian came through and shed his human identity and became a red Martian that looked similar to the green Martians! The primary difference is that he had four arms instead of two. He stretched and looked at the green Martian, who was keeping his distance.

"Now. I assure you I am harmless. The recent war was truly devastating to other plants and to our own. I have come to make peace. I know you are the last green Martian and-, "

The minute he said those words, John visibly flinched. He had the white Martians chasing him and trying to kill him in the past, so any mention of him being the last Martian was a bit unnerving.

"Do not fear me. I am not here to harm you. May I sit?" He asked.

"Yes. Your Highness."

"Come now; you may refer to me as simply K'ysra."

"Simply? The planet of my birth regarding your kind as royalty. We always have."

"Well, I am changing things now. I wish to see you as a friend as well as an ally." K'ysra said now standing and putting a hand out to shake. John stood up as well and took his hand. It was good to have another Martian on the planet with him.

"When I find new quarters, I will go between Earth and Mars to continue our peace treaty with Earth." K'ysra smiled.

"You may stay here with me at my hall. Humans call it a castle, but it is simply a place that is large enough for me in terms of privacy. I do not wish to be in the public eye more than what I have to be." J'onn replied.

"I accept, J'onn. I appreciate your kindness."

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door.

"Are you sure it is as private as you say? K'ysra joked.

"I assure you it is." J'onn chuckled, now walking to the door and answering it. He was surprised to see Robin there with a letter from Bruce. "Robin? What are you doing out here?"

"Delivering this. I couldn't risk sending it through any other way. I decided to give it to you in person. Bruce is having a private meeting with the Justice League members and he wanted to let you know."

"I see. When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 8."

"Thank you, Robin. I will be there." He responded, now changing back to his alien form. Robin didn't even flinch, but he did flinch when another red alien came in the room.

"J'onn, you did not tell me the humans were so much smaller," K'ysra said softly, towering a 7-8 feet tall over the small human.

Robin got into a protective stance, but J'onn gently pulled him inside the hall by the arm.

"No need to be afraid, Robin. He is a friend." J'onn chuckled. K'ysra kneeled down and cocked his head curiously.

"Hello, human."

"Hello, sir." Robin said politely. K'ysra extended two arms and gently removed the boy's hair from his face and neck.

"You appear young. Are you an adult human or child?"

"I am not a child." Robin said sternly.

"Do not be upset. I merely want to know what or who you are. I know of many aliens in the galaxy, but know nothing of humans." K'ysra said, now gently touching his arms and poking him.

"He is between a child and adult; he is what humans call a teenager." J'onn responded. K'ysra nodded and then turned back to Robin.

"Well, I must say it will be interesting living here on Earth."

"You are living here?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but we will remain hidden. Most individuals are fearful of Martians like us." K'ysra said softly. Robin nodded and then ran back out into the night.

"I think I will open this place, Jones Hall, for the humans. However, if I ever run across any other Martians that need assistance. I hope this will be a good haven for them." John said quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that," a voice whispered. Both turned and saw Protex staring at them, his head phased through the door! The former leader of the Hyperclan!

"No!" John said in shock and horror! He quickly put up a force field, trapping Protex's head in the door.

"Wait! Stop! J'onn, do not panic!" Protex said, now squirming to get his head free.

"What is the matter?" K'ysra asked, thoroughly confused.

"He is the leader of the Hyperclan! A group of white Martians that have tried to destroy the Justice League and I in the past! I wiped their memories and somehow they have regained their memories!"

"Yes, and I have not come for revenge! Release me!" Protex grunted.

"We must contact, the League members!" John said, but before he could, Protex somehow squirmed through and pinned him down. K'ysra showed his alien form and that caused Protex to look up in awe.

"Your Highness, don't be alarmed; we don't mean any harm. I have only returned to make peace with J'onn. We truly just want to live in peace with other Martians. That is all."

J'onn could only stare in shock! The day was beyond eventful! He met a red Martian and now a group of white Martians wanted to live with him in his secret Martian hall.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I am going to continue this series because I love J'onn J'onzz; I am creating a haven for him and the other surviving Martians!**

 **To guestsurprise: J'onn is my favorite character from The Justice League and I am loving this story so far and would love to read more! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
